dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden JawLocker
"Were you looking for Golden JawLocker's counterpart, JawLocker, Shadow Golden JawLocker or perhaps Shadow JawLocker?" Golden JawLocker (referred to as Golden Lockjaw) is the fourth JawLocker clone in Jacob's World, and is the second golden animatronic in Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, and Gree City. He is a secret, golden version of JawLocker. This character is made by Springtrapfan21 and GoldenFreddyfan1987, a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. Appearance Golden JawLocker is the same model as JawLocker in Jacob's World, except he is colored dark yellow, has no eyes, and has wires sticking out in different places than the wires on JawLocker. He is seen in the same position as Golden Little Guy. Behavior In Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, and Gree City, Golden JawLocker will occasionally appear in a slumped position to either Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Gree Guy, or Geo Guy, making an eerie moaning sound. He is harmless to any of the characters in the shows, including Jacob's World. At the end of a cancelled episode of Jacob's World, a scene was shown of Golden JawLocker. The scene showed Golden JawLocker appearing standing at the left of the creator's bedroom with his arm reaching towards the viewer. The lights were flickering and the garble noise was playing. After a little while, he will jumpscare the viewer. His jumpscare animation consists of him turning upright and lunging at the viewer. Once the jumpscare animation has ended, the screen will freeze, make a glitching noise, and flash gray static. After a little while, it will go quiet and fade to dark red static, where it will slowly display a message from the creator of Jacob's World, saying "I'm sorry" "For everything" "I did everything to make you guys happy" "Now you're not sure" "I will not suffer" "If you think I have lost my way" "Maybe I should die"(!) "If you were here since the beginning" "Thank you" Trivia *In The Return To JawLocker's 1, the Extra Menu, Golden JawLocker has no name. *Another odd thing in Extra Menu is how the info about him shows random symbols, and the letters there spell "BLOODTHIRSTY FOR CHILDREN". *There are several hidden images of Golden JawLocker, including him sitting in a slumped position and him standing in a hallway. *Similar to the Shadow Golden JawLocker, Golden JawLocker has 5 fingers and 5 toes. *However, Shadow Golden JawLocker has a completely different model. *There are 3 hidden images of Golden JawLocker in the game.*One shows Golden JawLocker in a slumped position under a spot light. *Another shows Golden JawLocker in a hallway near Foxy's suit. *The final one shows some arcade games knocked over, and Golden JawLocker climbing up using one. *Golden JawLocker uses JawLocker's model, only without eyes. *Though JawLocker has a shadow countedpart, Golden JawLocker has one too. *Shadow Golden JawLocker appeared in the Jacob's World series before Golden JawLocker. *Golden JawLocker was one of the first things shown for TRTJW. Gallery Secret screen.png|This is the first screen of Golden JawLocker standing in one of the arcade rooms in TRTJW1. Easter Egg TRTF4.png|This is the second screen of Golden JawLocker slumped over on the floor, in TRTJW1. Lockjaw_cam_.jpg|This is the third screen of Golden JawLocker climbing over a few knocked arcade games in TRTJW1. nhph1.gif|This is Golden JawLocker's Jumpscare from TRTJW1. Category:Characters Category:Alternative Characters Category:Males Category:Characters That Are Immune To The Locker